Meu lugar incerto
by Nihal elphic
Summary: Apenas um dia na vida de Peg no lugar onde ela finalmente se sente em casa, pode não parecer certo mas aquele é o seu lugar.


Disclaimer: Host não é meu, que pena quem me dera ter tido essa idéia e escrever assim. Devemos isso a tia Stephenie Meyer, que escreva ainda muitas obras ;D

N/N: Eu estou meio insegura quanto a essa fic, o livro tem personagens mais complexos do que outros, com essa dualidade da Peg, ela é uma alma, mas agora sabe mentir, mudou de corpo, reage de maneira diferente nesse do que do outro, enfim uma serie de fatores que tem que ser levados em conta pra se manter fiel a obra. Mas espero ter chegado a um bom resultado, que vocês gostem e autores se inspirem a escrever sobre esse livro que é muito bom.

* * *

Peg acordou e se revirou na cama ajeitando-se melhor entre Jaime e Ian, os dois estavam sempre a seu lado protegendo e mimando-a. Claro que agora ela tinha que dividir Jamie com Melanie, mas ele sempre veria a outra como sendo mais forte, e Peg como aquela que precisa ser cuidada, fosse pela aparência frágil de sua hospedeira ou pela gentileza de sua personalidade.

- Peg – ouviu ele sussurrar, e ela passou a mão levemente no rosto dele fazendo- abrir um sorriso ainda dormindo.

- Peg – outro sussurrou desta vez vindo de Ian, era incrível como parecia que até dormindo eles competiam por sua atenção.

Desistiu de dormir, seria desperdiçar um tempo que ela poderia passar observando dois dos seres que mais amava no universo num momento de incrível calma, afinal não era sempre que Jamie dormia com eles, só o estava fazendo porque seu dormitório estava cheio com os visitantes da outra colônia.

Mas, mesmo com um sono pesado Ian se mexia bastante, ele virou-se e abraçou possessivamente sua cintura enterrando o rosto nos cabelos dourados de Peg.

- Viu é por isso que eu não gosto dele dormindo com você – a voz de Jamie a assustou, distraiu-se com o aconchego dos braços do O'shea e nem notara que o menino acordara – Ele vai acabar esmagando você, com esse corpo de gorila, enquanto dorme.

- Cala boca moleque – o outro acordou para se defender – Ou eu mando você para o quarto da sua irmã.

- Essa é minha irmã.

- A verdadeira.

Aquilo foi como uma faca no peito de Peg, ela sentiu lagrimas enchendo seus olhos, aquele corpo levava-se por emoções tão facilmente, odiava o quão exposta ficava, não conseguia disfarçar nada.

- Peg, me desculpe – a voz de Ian era urgente – Não foi isso que eu quis dizer.

- Seu idiota, ela é minha irmã verdadeira – Jamie a soltou dos braços do outro e a abraçou.

- Eu sei, eu quis dizer geneticamente – justificou desesperado – Vamos Peg, você vai querer ter algum parentesco com esse ai? Idiotice é genético sabia, sem falar da indiscrição...

Peg riu mais calma, sabia que era uma bobagem e não queria preocupar o namorado com isso, ele sempre tomava cuidado para não magoá-la, sempre cuidando dela, é obvio que ele falara sem a intenção, sem o significado. E daí que não era irmã de sangue de Jamie? Antes mesmo desse mundo ser tomado pelas almas existiam irmãos sem ser de sangue.

- Podem ficar tranqüilos, é só uma coisa boba – disse ela limpando os olhos – Esse corpo que é muito sensível.

- Me desculpa – pediu de novo Ian, os olhos dele cheios de culpa.

- Ian não foi nada, só uma brincadeira que eu estraguei – estendeu a mão e acariciou a bochecha dele, sentiu-se revigorada com o toque da sua pele com a dele, parecia que atravessava a barreira física e a atingia direto no seu ser, no interior dele.

- Ele é um idiota Peg, deixa ele se sentir culpado – Jamie mostrou a língua pro mais velho.

- Cala boca moleque ciumento.

- Manda ele não falar assim comigo Peg.

- Vocês dois parem, eu posso ser a pequena aqui, mas as crianças são vocês.

Continuaram se provocando daquele jeito ameno, que Peregrina aprendera ser um jeito de brincadeira, um jeito carinhoso de interagirem, é verdade que no começo ela demorou a entender como provocações e até mesmo socos podiam ser carinhosos, mas agora ela já se acostumara.

Ian por fim expulsou Jamie do quarto, estava claro que ele queria um tempo sozinho com Peg e o menino estava fazendo de tudo para que isso não fosse possível. Ele sentia mais ciúmes dela do que de Melanie, talvez porque ele visse Jared como um pai, ou algo assim.

- Tchau moleque, e vê se não volta aqui antes de vinte quatro horas – resmungou e virou-se para ela fechando a porta – Enfim sós.

Cobriu a pouca distancia entre os dos e a abraçou, seus braços a envolvia por inteiro devido seu pequeno tamanho e com pouca força a tirou do chão. Beijou todo o rosto dela, mas de modo gentil, a fragilidade dela realçada pelo corpo da hospedeira o tornava ainda mais protetor e cuidadoso com ela.

- Desculpe.

- Pelo que? – virou-se e confusa, apertou os braços em torno do pescoço dele, odiava quando ele usava o tom de voz culpado, ainda mais quando não sabia pelo que ele se culpava.

- Por ter falado aquilo, você é tão irmã dele quanto a Melani.

Ele enfiou o rosto nos cabelos dela, cheirava xampu de hotel e alguma flor que ele não sabia definir, era parte do cheiro característico dela, se sentiu um cachorro por reparar em tal coisa, mas era verdade, sua namorada era linda e cheirosa, mesmo morando em baixo da terra.

- Ian, você não tem que medir cada palavra que me diz – disse ela acariciando as costas dele – Quero que se sinta a vontade comigo, quero que todos se sintam mais especialmente você.

- Eu me sinto.

- As vezes não é o que parece, você me trata como cristal, parece que esqueceu tudo o que eu já passei – ela acariciou as costas dele e se aconchegou ao seu corpo forte – Parece que não acredita na minha força.

- Eu acredito sim Peg – disse levantando o rosto e pegando o dela com as duas a encarou de frente – Não é questão de achar que você não agüenta, a questão é que eu não quero que isso seja necessário – selou os lábios carinhosamente.

- Você não pode evitar, as vezes alguma dose de dor é necessária – disse a ultima parte pensando em algo que lhe vinha em sua cabeça a algum tempo – As vezes a dor é o prelúdio para uma grande felicidade ou... prazer – a ultima palavra saio timidamente de seus lábios.

Ian olhou para ela confuso, parecendo pouco convencido de que tinha entendido corretamente. Mas Peg começou a depositar uma trila de beijos pelo pescoço dele, até chegar aos lábios. Como tudo nela o beijo parecia suave mas escondia por trás sentimentos intensos. Ele sentiu ela timidamente tomar iniciativa, coisa rara nesses assuntos que para ela eram tão novos.

Para intensificar o beijo Ian escorregou as mãos para a nuca dela e a trouxe mais para perto, em seguida continuou o caminho até a cintura fina e delicada, acariciou a área levemente, fazendo arrepios subirem pela coluna da namorada.

Adorava sentir as reações dela, e saber que só ele a fazia sentir isso, de certa forma era um alivio ela não estar no corpo de Melani, porque além de lhe tirar essa certeza era estranho amar o que estava dentro, a alma, mas não o corpo, agora ele podia amar o todo.

Ela levou as mãos pequeninas até o pescoço dele novamente, sabia que estava corada, aquele corpo enrubescia por tudo, estava um pouco envergonhada por sua ousadia, mas não era por isso que sentia suas bochechas e pescoço em chamas, alias seu corpo inteiro estava. Já sentira aquele fogo antes, alias o sentia sempre com Ian, mas agora ela não deixava que seus medos o contesse.

- Eu te amo – sussurrou Ian entre os beijos.

- Eu também, amo você mais do já amei tudo no universo – respondeu ela com os olhos molhados.

Ian limpou as lagrimas dos olhos dela e a virou, deixando de costas para ele, levantou os cabelos dourados e deixou a mostra a cicatriz na linha do pescoço e então beijou ali varias vezes.

- Amo você inteira, do jeito que é, o que é, e sou o homem mais feliz do mundo por você me amar também, ou melhor o ser mais feliz do universo – depositou um ultimo beijo demorado ali e então soltou os cabelos dela, abraçou-a pela cintura e deu um suspiro de felicidade – Mais do que eu posso me expressar.

Ela preparou-se para virar e responder que sentia a mesma coisa, quando batidas fortes na porta a interrompeu. Sentiu Ian emitir um som parecido com um rosnado, uma espécie de resmungo mais animal.

- JAMIE EU FALEI PRA VOCÊ NÃO APARECER POR AQUI POR PELO MENOS 24 HORAS – gritou a fazendo pular – Desculpa meu amor, não quis te assustar.

- Tudo bem, você só me pegou distraída – sorriu para ele.

- E sou eu que te deixei distraída...

Mais batidas na porta os interromperam, Peg riu com a irritação do namorado e beijou o cenho franzido dele desfazendo-o, e tentou se soltar dos braços dele, mas ele não deixou e a arrastou até a porta mantendo-a junto dele, ela riu mais ainda e as feições dele se suavizaram.

- Que drog...

- Interrompo? – a voz do Howe era sarcástica e nem um pouco amigável.

- Muito – mas nem se comparava ao tom ameaçador da do O'shea.

- Me desculpe – o tom na voz dizia justamente o contrario de suas palavras – Vim chamar Peg para revisarmos os planos da viagem.

- Nos já sabemos quais são – respondeu com os lábios cerrados.

- Por isso eu falei revisar e eu falei Peg e não você– o outro não se intimidou.

Peg interveio, odiava quando os dois se confrontavam, pois sabia que eles deixaram de se dar bem depois de sua chegada. Pensou em dizer para deixar para mais tarde, mas o clima já tinha ido embora mesmo, enlaçou o braço de Ian e pediu que a acompanhasse com Jared.

Eles resmungou durante o caminho e ela teve que pedir para que abaixasse para poder sussurrar em seu ouvido carinhosamente que teriam seu momento quando o clima não fosse estragado, o que fez com que praguejasse mil pragas contra o outro que ia na frente ignorando-o.

- Quem sabe não pegamos um quarto só pra nos no hotel essa vez – disse para ele o mais baixou que conseguiu, suas bochechas pegando fogo despertou curiosidade dos que passava.

- É uma proposta interessante – sorriu com malicia para ela e beijou o rosto dela inteiro – Vou para o outro lado tenho que falar com Kyle.

Ian não gostava da idéia de deixar a namorada com Jared, mas estava mesmo precisando falar com o irmão, ver se ele conseguira convencer Sunny a participar dessa excursão, duvidava mais precisava tentar. Temia que Peg já estivesse ficando figurinha marcada naquelas estradas, é claro que os alienígenas não suspeitavam de nada, e a outra estava convencida de que nunca suspeitariam partindo da premissa que ela não podia mentir, mas ele não queria arriscar e não achava justo só ela se arriscar enquanto Sunny ficava sem ajudar.

Depois que o namorado sumiu por outro corredor Peg ficou sozinha com Jared, ele parou e esperou ela alcançá-lo para que seguissem lado a lado, ele aparentava estar concentrado com algo, parecia estar até mesmo preocupado, mas ela não conseguia pensar num motivo, já que tudo estava indo tão bem.

- Peg, você e o Ian... – ele começou, mais parou repensando a frase,

-Nos o que? – perguntou curiosa.

- Bem vocês se amam, não? – parou e virou-se para ela.

- Claro que sim – o sorriso dela preencheu o rosto todo e ele permitiu-se admitir que era lindo, puro.

- É que... As vezes você pode pensar que só porque o ama tem que fazer tudo o que ele quer – explicou, era estranho para ele ficar constrangido, mas ela parecia tão inocente que tornava difícil tocar no assunto.

- Não estou entendendo, se algo vai deixar o Ian feliz eu o faço com maior prazer – sentiu-se confusa com o rumo da conversa.

- Sim, mas tem algumas coisas para as quais talvez você não esteja preparada – sentia-se como um pai solteiro tentando fazer a filha entender que não precisava fazer sexo com o namorado, e esse papel não era nada agradável.

- Porque vocês insistem em me considerar frágil e despreparada...

- Não estou falando nesse sentido – corrigiu – O que eu quero dizer é pra você fazer o que quer e não deixar o Ian te pressionar para... dar uma passo adiante na relação.

A ficha finalmente caíra para ela, e não sabia se enfiava a cabeça na terra ou ria, suas bochechas estavam em chamas, e ela não conseguiu encarar ele. Quis defender Ian e dizer que também queria, que estava mais do que preparada, mas era constrangedor para ela falar sobre isso, ainda mais com ele.

- Err... obrigado pelo conselho – olhou para os lados tentava dissipar o rubor – E pela preocupação, mas tenho certeza que Ian nunca me forçaria a nada.

- Bem ele é homem tem suas necessidades – deu os ombros, mas terminou a conversa para seu alivio – Mas qualquer coisa é só chamar que eu ensino ele como a lidar com uma dama.

- Estranho como vocês parecem querer me proteger um do outro – disse ela sem graça e começou a andar.

- Acho que é normal quando os dois tem um relacionamento com você, seja de amizade ou romântico – disse ele dando os ombros – As pessoas podem se machucar nos dois casos e os dois gostamos você e não queremos isso.

Peg sorriu para ele, era estranho mais depois de um tempo naquele corpo podia realmente chamar de amizade o que eles tinham, e ficava feliz que ele a considerasse assim, mas realmente dispensaria aquela conversa. Na verdade ele estava mais pra pai do que pra amigo naquele momento, embora pelo que ela lembrava do tempo em que esteve na cabeça de Melanie era a mãe que tinha aquele tipo de conversa, mas o estilo superprotetor contra namorados era bem paterno.

Continuaram a andar e conversando assuntos menos constrangedores e ambas as partes ficaram aliviadas por isso e ficariam mais ainda se nunca mais tivessem que passar por aquilo.

No meio do caminho encontraram Jamie que se juntou a eles, e a conversa seguiu. Peg tinha um sentimento de satisfação que irradiava em seu rosto, finalmente encontrará seu lugar, era diferente, era de certa forma anormal e talvez por isso se encaixasse ali. Os laços que se formavam eram diferentes, mas a situação também não era normal, então talvez não fosse incerto. Tudo estava como devia ser, errado, mas como devia ser.


End file.
